That's all I ever wanted
by lil washu-chan1
Summary: Kikyo is truly alive agian and Kagomae is betrayed. What will happed when a new Shikon no Tama is created?COMPLETE!
1. What is right is not always popular

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. This was necessary just letting ya know. So don't sue. Instead please review.  
  
Chapter 1:What is popular is not always right; what is right is not always popular.  
  
Kagomae sat on the swings and rocked back and forth slowly. The sun was already setting and her friends had headed for home. Yet she stayed and thought about things she would need to finish before returning to Inuyasha. Inuyasha. She hated and loved him at the same time. He was rude, ignorant, annoying, and clueless. Yet he was caring and a bit sensitive. He had protected her and showed concern when it most counted. Sometimes Kagomae couldn't tell if he only cared because he felt the same way or to him she was the reincarnation of his beloved Kikyo. She even wondered that if it wasn't for her power to detect the shards of the Shikon no Tama if Inuyasha would want her around at all...  
  
Kagomae must have been thinking hard because when she looked around she found herself right in front of the Bone Eaters well. Even as she was thinking her feet knew where to walk. She smiled in spite of herself and jumped over the wooden rim into Feudal Japan.  
  
Climbing out of the well Kagomae saw a few familiar trees and flowers but she sensed something was wrong. She felt as if she needed to get to the village...something was amiss. Kagomae ran through the forest passing the great tree that was still in her own era. The tree where Inuyasha was betrayed, killed, awoken, and loved. She crossed the wooden bridge that led to the quiet little village of the miko Kaede. Though as soon as she passed the first wooden house she froze and gasped at the seen she saw.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede were surrounding Kikyo! Though they were not attacking. Everyone had a worried expression upon his or her face. Kagomae sensed shards of the Shikon no Tama and thought it was Kikyo until she directed her attention to Inuyasha. She could sense at least 20 or even 30 shards in his hands... those were the remaining shards! "Inuyasha?" she yelled to him. He didn't even look her way. Shippo dashed to hr side. "Kikyo has stolen the rest of the Shikon no Tama from Naraku and gave them to Inuyasha." he briefly explained. " But she's hurt and now the dead maidens souls are escaping. She doesn't have enough strength to contain them." Sure enough Kagoame saw blood on Kikyo's Haori. She mustn't have noticed it before because of the complete shock that she was here in the first place.  
  
Then it began. Blue orbs of light were flying out of Kikyo. Nearly everyone gasped. Kagome thought hard. She knew of only one way to save Kikyo but she hesitated. 'If I save her then my chances with Inuyasha are gone...but I can't just let her die. Especially since she was so ruthlessly killed the last time.' Kagomae thought. She glanced at Inuyasha. What she was about to do would probably make him happy but would definitely hurt her deeply in the process. "Inuyasha! Give me the jewel shards! Miroku fork yours over too!" she yelled so that everyone could hear. Miroku gave them over without a comment. Inuyasha looked at Kagomae. "Why?" he asked. Kagomae ran over to him and snatched them out of his hands. "Don't argue." she said and connected the shards with her own pieces. The Shikon no Tama was once again fully whole. It glowed bright pink. Just the luminance of it sent waves of power to Kagomae.  
  
She ran to Kikyo and placed the Shikon no Tama in her hands. "Use it to save yourself," she hissed. "I know you can do it." Kagomae looked straight into Kikyo's eyes. She saw no emotion, no feeling whatsoever. But the Shikon no Tama could fix that for her. The Shikon no Tama could give her a soul and a new life. Kikyo clutched the jewel in her hands. Why had the girl decided to help her? The girl she had tried to kill? Did she not know what she was doing? Kikyo stared at the jewel she had once sworn to protect...'Save me.' she thought to the Jewel and it began to glow brighter than she had ever seen it. The bright light seemed to erase everyone and everything as Kikyo felt power shake through her bones. She felt the Jewel shrink and disappear as the light faded. Kikyo was alive and healed. She felt her soul within her body. 'I live...I live agian." she thought and fell to the ground losing consciousness.  
  
----------------------------------------:--------------------- -------------------------  
  
When Kikyo awoke she was laying on a futon. She was alone but she suspected she was in Kaede's hut. She stood up and went outside. It was mid-morning and the villagers were out again doing their daily chores. She wanted to laugh at the thought that they had all ran inside and bolted their doors at the sight of her the previous night. True she had taken the Shikon no Tama from Naraku but she had failed to kill him. As soon as he had managed to wound her she had fled. Pitiful. She was drawn back by a simple hanyo. But what had possessed her to come here was a mystery. Perhaps she wanted the rest of the jewel. Then when she realized she was going to enter death again she felt she was doing the right thing by giving the shards to Inuaysha. Now here she was in the land of the living for good. No more stealing souls and wandering aimlessly. Trying to fulfill a purpose that was once there.  
  
She stopped at a near oak feeling Inuyasha's presence. She looked up and saw his asleep on the tallest branch. She knew that he felt her there. That he could sense every time she even blinked. "Inuyasha?" she called. He opened an eye and glanced at her. Then jumped down easily. "Bout time you woke up. You've been sleeping a week straight." He informed her. "Oh. Perhaps it was my own weakness that had kept me asleep." She replied. It wasn't a real answer but half a question. "The Shikon no Tama.is gone. A good soul and a thousand bad souls trapped into a jewel is gone forever." She said. Inuyasha knew this already but she felt she must say it to make it come really true.  
  
Kikyo looked into his eyes and noticed they were not as cold as they once had been. There was more warmth. Could it have come from traveling with his band of humans or just the girl? She smiled warmly and hugged him. Whether he was stunned or embarrassed Kikyo could not tell but she felt comforted as he hugged her back. His grip was tight but it somehow made her feel better. More assured that things would prevail her way. She had missed him. She wanted to be with him now. Inuyasha was hers. She had loved him and hated him. She had saved his life and tried to kill him. She could learn to forget...perhaps he would too.  
  
----------------------------------------:--------------- ------------------------------- Kagomae had decided that she needed to study. She had brought some of her notes through the woods and now sat by a lake in the forest. It was really an excuse just to get away from everyone. She felt like kicking herself for bringing Kikyo back. Even though she knew it was the right thing to do. But was it really? Kikyo was supposed to be dead. Because of Urasae's spell she had a second chance to live but it had its prices. "I suppose everyone deserves a second chance," Kagomae pondered aloud. "What?" came a voice. Kagomae turned around and saw Sango coming into the clearing. "Just thinking." Kagomae told her friend. "About?" Sango asked sitting next to Kagomae. "Them..." she said. She did not have to explain who they were. Sango knew well enough. "I-I did the right thing right, Sango? Even if it hurts me...it's still right. Isn't it?" Kagomae asked teary eyed.  
  
Sango gave her a hug. Kagomae began to cry. Sango tried her best to comfort her. "Nobody knows that answer better than you do Kagomae." she replied picking her words carefully. "Some changes are good and some are even better. I don't believe a change can be bad. I lost my family and my home but I gained friends who are so close to me that they are the next best thing. It hurt me, these changes but I realized that in a way...they were good." Kagomae stopped sobbing and sniffled. "You really think things will work out?" she asked. " I think that things will work out for someone. No matter what." she replied. "Thanks, Sango." Kagomae whispered. "Anytime. Now try to explain this Tri-ga-nam-itry to me. It seems confusing." she said looking at the books that lay across the grass. " Sure thing. It'll be good practice for me anyhow." Kagome said brightening up a bit. She grabbed some scrap paper and two pencils and began from the beginning. She pushed out all her other worries from her mind. 


	2. Choices and changes

Chapter 2: Choices and Changes  
  
"Watch it bozu!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut. Miroku was swinging his staff around like a maniac. "My apologies, Inuyasha. Just testing my reflexes." He explained. "Can't you do that shit outside?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in a corner. Miroku didn't answer him but he did stop. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head." Where's Kagomae?" he asked. Inuyasha picked the kitsune up by the tail and slammed him on the floor. " How the hell am I suppose to know?" he said. "Why don't you just sniff her out?" "I can't pick up her scent!!" " Well don't go crying to me about it! Look for Sango. She'll know." Inuyasha told the fox. " Right!" Shippo said as he headed out. He came back momentarily and threw a stone at Inuyasha's head. " Hey! Get back here you little--" Shippo was gone before Inuyasha could finish. "Pain in the ass." he huffed under his breath. Miroku walked out as well. "Perhaps they are at the lake taking a swim," he pondered aloud. " Hey, Miroku! Get back here hentai!" he called after him.  
  
"What for?" "I'll run you through with Tetsaigua if you dare lay a indecent finger on Ka-" "Tell me Inuyasha...aren't you with Kikyo-sama?" Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha was rendered speechless. "Ah." Miroku said and continued in the direction of the forest lake. Regaining his voice Inuyasha chased after the monk. "What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled. " I'm just saying. Why meddle in my business of women if you have one to be faithful to. Surely you can't have both. Because then who would be the real hentai?" Miroku said quizzically. "Okay now I'm going to kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled. He leaped at Miroku but the monk easily dodged. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. No need to get mad. Besides Kikyo must be waiting...or are you going to catch up with Kagomae? Choices choices. I told you one before that you can have both. But just make sure neither of them find out or else it's big sit for you." Miroku said. He put his hand to his mouth and tried to hold in a chuckle.  
  
He leaned his staff against his shoulders and started walking. This time Inuyasha didn't follow him. He went the other way in search of Kikyo. He thought about the predicament he was in. On one side was the intelligent and sophisticated Kikyo. She was good in magic and archery. On the other was the warm and kind Kagomae. She was easily scared and weak but trusted everyone completely and made everyone feel welcome. Come to think of it Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagomae since the night she saved Kikyo. He knew Kagomae's feelings toward the other woman and assumed she was somewhere in the woods sitting alone. "Let her collect herself" he thought. " She'll come around. As for me...I think I've already made my choice.  
  
----------------------------------------:-------------------- --------------------------  
  
Kikyo was helping treating the sick and wounded when Inuyasha found her. He sat in the corner of the healing tent with his arms and legs closed. His sword leaned against his shoulders. He watched her work swiftly and carefully. The people seemed to trust her completely. A smile lit her face as she gave a young girl some herbal soup for her mother. "She really loves doing this." Inuyasha thought. When Kikyo was finished she turned her attention towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha would you mind assisting me on finding the thing that's killing the livestock? I suspect it hunts at night which would be the best time to track It." she asked, "It's probably just a wolf or something. I don't sense anything." Inuyasha said. "Wolves don't leave the bones and carcass strewn across the land uneaten. Besides it won't hurt to check. Are you coming?" she replied settling herself next to him. "Yeah. I'll be there." Inuyasha promised. He embraced her again. They sat quietly and enjoyed the peace. She looked at him and he was staring right back. He inched closer to her and kissed her lightly.  
  
In came a young woman and child. " Kikyo-sama! Sorry to interrupt but my brother stuck a rock up his nose." She said. Kikyo directed her attention to the boy who was now crying. "Idiot. What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Inuyasha please. He doesn't know better. Go and hunt. Meet me back here at sunset so we can begin tracking the monster." Kikyo said. Inuyasha left the hut and began walking towards the forest in search of the kitsune and bozu.perhaps even Kagomae too. Kikyo watched him leave and smiled. Then turned herself to the boy. "Okay Ohm-kun let's see what we can do about your nose."  
  
----------------------------------------:------------------ ---------------------------- When Inuyasha arrived at the small clearing he found Shippo and Kirara napping in one corner, Sango cleaning a small blade, and Miroku meditating silently. He noticed the newly made bumps and scratches on Miroku's face and knew that the bozu had been caught trying to spy or feel up on Sango. "Where's Kagomae?" he asked casually. "Switching time?" He heard Miroku say. "Hey you wanna start something, Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled. "No. Not at all." Miroku answered. "Then keep your fucking mouth shut." Inuyasha spat. "She went to go look for you." Sango answered. "Oh...Then she'll soon enough find me. I'm going hunting." He said and left the band.  
  
"You know he has chosen Kikyo. Kagomae will be heartbroken." Miroku told Sango. "It will be hard. But we'll be there to comfort her." Sango replied putting her weapon away. "Hmmm. Yes." Miroku said and smiled. Sango hit him in the head. "Don't try anything just because she's vulnerable." Sango warned. "Why not? Wouldn't that be the best time for her to seek welcome hands?" Miroku inquired. "There's no limit to you." Was all Sango could say that was decent enough for the Kitsune to hear.  
----------------------------------------:---------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagomae called up a tree. It was evening and the sun was setting slowly. It took her a while but Kagome finally found him. She needed to talk to him and needed to know reply. "Could.could we talk?" Kagomae's voice was nervous and unsure but she had to know what was going on. "I'm busy." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha. You've never made excuses or lied to me just to get me to go away,"  
  
"I said I'm busy!"  
  
"But you've been avoiding me for a week now."  
  
"Me avoiding YOU! Don't be stupid."  
  
"It's true. And when we do have a five second conversation it's always about Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. He began walking towards the village. "I'm going. I promised Kikyo--" "See!" Kagomae interrupted. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! That's all it's about now!" Inuyasha turned around. "That's because that's all there is." Kagomae held back a sob. "What about me?" she asked. She was shaky and knew she was going to cry but that wouldn't stop her. "What about you, Kagomae?" Inuyasha asked back. Kagomae turned from on the verge of tears to angry. "You know what, Inuyasha! You can just have her! I don't care! You're just a stupid, insensitive, lazy jerk! And Kikyo's just another pain in my ass if you ask me!" Kagome yelled. She knew she meant nothing of it. She was just trying to relive stress.  
  
"You act like your some hotshot who can hide his feelings when you're the one who's weak."  
  
"Shut up Kagomae."  
  
"Every time she's near you, you go crawling back like a love sick puppy."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Your so stupid and transparent it's unbelievable. Even when that evil son of a bitch tried to kill you, you just went right back to her! Your life means nothing to her but you wouldn't care as long as she gave you a glance and a smile." Kagomae yelled. She was so buy saying the first things that came to her mind she didn't even notice Inuyasha running up to her. He slapped her so hard that she flung into the nearest tree trunk. Her cheek was starting to swell up and was bleeding from the cut of his claw. "Shut up!" he yelled. " Stupid wench." He said, "I choose her. So get off my back!" He sprinted off towards the village.towards Kikyo. Leaving Kagome on the forest floor crying her broken heart out.  
----------------------------------------:------------------------ ---------------------- Kagome walked towards the forest lake. She was glad to see a small fire there. She was also relived to see Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sleeping. She quickly and quietly packed her bag and headed towards the Bone Eater's well. She tripped over something and realized it was Miroku. "What in the seven hells." He mumbled awaking. "Sorry Miroku. I didn't see you there. The fire light made your robes look like a shadow." She explained. "Oh. That's quite alright." Miroku said realizing the situation. He then looked up and noticed her cheek. It was blue and black and puffed up. "Kagome! What happened?" Miroku asked concerned. "I-I tripped over a tree root and landed on my face." Kagome lied. Miroku looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure that's what happened?" he asked again calmly. Kagome had to look away. "Yes." She said. "I am going home now.okay?" she told Miroku and started walking. "Kagome?" she heard Sango's voice. "Hey.I was just leaving." She said forcing a smile at her friend. Sango still laid down with her eyes closed but was listening. "How did things with you and Inuyasha go?" she asked sleepily. "You were right Sango. It did work out for someone." Kagome replied and started walking until she was sure she was out of earshot. "Just not for me." She added quietly and headed home.  
  
----------------------------------------:--------------------- -------------------------  
  
It had been perfect. He had watched carefully from the very beginning. Using an ofuda of stealth he had watched among the trees. He had seen Kikyo use the Shikon no Tama to give herself a new life. He was angry at first and killed a few livestock to relive stress. Then he remembered how the Shikon was created in the first place. He planned to make a new one. He could obtain a thousand demons and make them merge into one. He had done it plenty of times. Now all he needed was a miko to offer her soul. Since Kikyo was always in the presence of the half demon, he would use the girl. He was present when Inuyasha had struck her. This would only make it easier. Perhaps the hanyo wouldn't even come looking for the girl. He now sent one of his puppets to chase after her. His strength was little. As soon as the girl had reached the clearing of the well he pounced on her and held her to the ground. She tried to scream and resist but she only received the smell and taste of dirt. He picked her up and held a hand over her mouth. Turning her around so that she could see him she let out a muffled scream. He then picked her up and began running dropping her backpack into the well before leaving. She struggled against him in a desperate attempt to get away but he dug his fingers so tightly into the side of her ribs that it penetrated her skin. Making a wound so painful that the girl lost consciousness. "Naraku." she whispered before falling into a drift of painful sleep. 


	3. The weak point

Chapter 3: The weak point  
  
Kagomae awoke on a futon. She was in a bare room with no windows and only one door. Her side hurt like hell and she found that it was loosely wrapped. The door opened and in came the baboon covered Naraku. He sat down. "I see you have awoken, miko. I trust you a comfortable." he said slyly. "Please.leave me alone." Kagomae said. Her voice was dry and raspy. "Why would I do that, miko?" Naraku asked. Kagomae shook her head. This is all a dream. She would wake up in her bed and realize it was all a bad dream. She tried to get up but she fell down again. The pain in her side was flashing and burning as if she were on fire. "That will do you no good, miko." Naraku said as he watched her pathetic attempt to leave. Naraku stood up. "I suggest you rest and heal. You cannot leave here. There is a barrier upon the room. Only I'm allowed in or out." Naraku explained. "Food will be provided for you later...If I feel like it" He said and left the room slamming the door. Kagomae lied back down on her futon and breathed deeply to control her tears. Though it was useless. No matter what she did she couldn't wake up. ----------------------------------------: ---------------- ------------------------------  
  
"I MISS KAGOMAE!" Shippo complained the next day. "We all do but we must respect her decision and wait until she feels ready to return to us." Sango said for at least the tenth time. They were walking towards the village and had stopped in a field, deciding to relax for a while. It wasn't long until Inuyasha stopped by. "We searched all night but couldn't find a damn thing" he said referring to the beast that killed the livestock. Miroku who had been quiet all along now spoke. "Are you aware, Inuyasha that Kagomae has returned home?" "What do I care?" He growled back. "I was just wondering. Do you by any chance know if she had been hurt in anyway?" he asked again calmly. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his robes and pulled him up. His feet dangled off the ground "Are you accusing me of something, bozu?" Inuyasha growled. "No." Miroku said calmly. (Damn how does he keep his cool?) Inuyasha dropped him and started running. "I am so outta here." He yelled back. As Sango watched him leave she frowned. "That must've been some argument." She said petting Kirara. "Kagomae.was badly hurt." Miroku said sitting down Indian style and meditating. "Who wouldn't be hurt if someone you cared about picked another over you?" Sango asked hypothetically. "No not that way. Her cheek was black and blue." He said giving his regular smirk. Of course Sango had hit him hard for trying to feel upon her. "HENTAI!" she yelled. "EVEN WHEN OTHERS ARE DOWN YOU STILL CAN'T CUT IT OUT!" she screamed at him. "Your impossible." Shippo agreed. Miroku felt his newly made bump on his head. 'Bump number 6,432' he thought. ---------------------------------------------:------------------------------ ---------  
  
Kagomae awoke. She must've cried herself to sleep. Her pain was slightly reducing and the wound had closed. On her side and on her cheek. She found a bowl of something that looked like paste next to her. She dipped her finger in it. 'It's cold. Typical.' She thought. She slowly tasted it and spat it out. "NOT EVEN STARVING RATS WOULD EAT THIS SHIT!" she yelled in frustration. Hoping Naraku would hear her. "Kukukukuku.I'm sorry but you don't realize you're not a princess." His voice echoed into the room although he was nowhere to seen. Kagome clenched her teeth. 'God what I've give for a burger and fries' she thought. She was getting hungrier by the minute. In anger she threw the bowl against the wall but never heard it sound of it breaking. She looked at where she threw it and saw it go right through the wall. "What the?" she said getting up and limping over to inspect it. Putting her hand upon the wall and pushing hard she fell right through and landed on the forest floor with a loud thump. "It was all an illusion. Just so I would give up and not try to escape." She said. She looked to her left and saw the bowl and it's contents spilled over. She smiled and started running no matter how much it hurt. ------------------------------------------:--------------------------------- --------  
  
She didn't know where she was but it didn't matter. Kagomae ran as fast as she would go. She tripped over something and started rolling down a steep hill. Hitting rocks and twigs along the way. One sharp rock jabbed her making her wound reopen. When she finally reached the bottom of the hill everywhere hurt. Her wound was bleeding badly; her face had had bruises, her clothes and hair was messed up. " I have to get to the nearest village." She said trying to walk. Her side was killing her literally. She managed to limp to a fallen tree trunk and sat down. She lifted her shirt so she could see how bad the wound was. It looked like a hold on the lower part of her lift rib. Blood was flowing like the Niagara Falls. If you looked closely enough you could point out bone. Kagomae tore off one off her sleeves and tore that into a long strip. She then tried her best to rewrap the wound. If she didn't get help soon it would bleed through. She stood up again but did t too quickly. Everything started to spin and she found herself dizzy. "No.I can't faint. Not now." She whispered to herself limping along a few steps. She knew that her blood would make an easy trail for Naraku to follow. She tried limping along in the shadows of the trees instead of in the bright sunlight. She stopped and threw up bile. Her stomach was completely empty. She heard something. Like a huge bird screeching. Kagomae looked up and sure enough a thing was flying over her. It looked like the carrier crow she once killed on her second day in Feudal Japan. Though how could it be? There were no jewel shards for it to transform like that. The bird swooped down upon her and grabbed her in its sharp claws. She saw something white riding the top of it. It looked like.baboon skin. As it carried her away the claws only pricked her wound. Making her scream so loud that birds flew from the trees. The scream echoed all over the forest even to a village that was currently the home to a particular hanyo. 


	4. The plan

Chapter 4: The plan.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. His ears were throbbing. He heard the most terrifying scream. His mind raced. 'Was that Kagomae? I thought she went home.' he thought jumping off the tree and racing to find Shippo and the others. When he found them they were in Kaede's hut eating. "Are you sure Kagomae went home?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't hide the worry in his voice. "Yes. At least that's where she said she was going." Replied Miroku. "What's wrong?" Kaede asked. "I heard.I heard someone screaming." Inuyasha said with difficulty. "Well just go to her time and check up on her." Sango suggested. "It ain't that easy." Inuyasha said. "I'll come with you." Shippo said eagerly. 'Ok I'll make the runt check up on her.' He thought. "Alright fine. Let's go." He said trying to sound irritated. Shippo hopped on his shoulder and Inuyasha raced to the well. 'Please.Please be alright, Kagomae.' He thought.  
  
------------------------------------------: -------------------------------- --------  
  
When they reached the well Inuyasha stopped. "Her scent is here but it's fading." He told Shippo. "Go into the future and see if she's in her room. DON'T talk to her mother" Inuyasha instructed. "But why do I have to go?" Shippo asked. "Cause I said so, squirt." Inuyasha replied. Before Shippo could comment, Inuyasha picked him up and dropped him into the well. He heard a tiny thump and knew he had reached the bottom. "Hey! Kagome's bag is here." Shippo yelled up. "What?" Inuyasha yelled. "Bring it up." He called down the well. It took the kitsune a few minutes but he finally dragged the huge bag up the well. Inuyasha sniffed it. All he could smell was her scent on it then he picked up a slightly different scent on the strap. It was light but he could detect it. "Naraku.he's got her." He growled. "Shippo get the others. Kagomae's been kidnapped." He said. "Oh no!" Shippo yelled and raced off towards the village.  
  
--------------------------------------: ------------------------------------ ----  
  
Kagome awoke once again. She was back in the room. Naraku was waiting for her this time. Her wounds were treated and wrapped. Her hair had been washed, brushed, and tied back. She discovered she was wearing new clothes.  
  
(Picture Kikyo's outfit but the pants are black.) "We couldn't have our miko looking dirty now cold we?" Naraku told her laughing. He stopped completely. "Let us compromise. I do not like people who defy me. Therefore I will give you a choice. You can either stay here willingly and I will provide proper food. Or you can defy me and I'll make you kill your companions." He said bluntly. Kagome looked away. She knew that he could control her body. He had done it with Kohaku. Though she didn't want to stay here. Her friends could fend for themselves. "I will not stay here with you." She said loud and clear. "Then prepare to kill your friends." Naraku said and he waved his hand. Kagome began to float. Her clothes changed back and she had a bow and some arrows. Her body started traveling through the forest and towards the village. "Please.let them be somewhere far away." Kagome prayed.  
  
-------------------------------:---------------------------------------- "We have to find her." Miroku said worried. "No shit bozu." Inuyasha said once everyone was gathered around. They were back in the village and preparing to go search for Kagomae. "No look there she is!" Shippo yelled pointing. They all turned to his direction and sure enough Kagomae was walking towards them with her boy and arrow. "We were so worried!" Shippo yelled. She shot an arrow at him but hit narrowly missed and it hit a hut behind him making it explode. "Kagomae!" Inuyasha yelled. She shot an arrow at him but he dodged it. Once it hit the ground it exploded leaving a huge hole into the ground. 'RUN! RUN AWAY!' Kagome thought as her hands prepared another arrow. "Kagome stop!" Shippo yelled. Another arrow was shot. Miroku jumped out the way just in time. "Naraku's controlling her!" he yelled to the others. Kagomae shot again and this time hit Sango. Sango screamed as the arrow stuck in her shoulder. Luckily it didn't explode. She lay on the ground bleeding. Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. "NO!" she yelled. Tears flowed down her eyes. "I give up. I'll stay. I promise! Just don't make me shoot another." She yelled looking up at the sky. Naraku's laugh echoed throughout the village. Kagomae began to float. "No!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and trying to reach her. But he was to late. She was beginning to disappear into the sky. Growing transparent. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered and disappeared completely.  
  
--------------------------------:------------------------------------------- --------  
  
When she returned to Naraku her clothes and hair had changed back again. "You made the right choice." Naraku said. "What do you want?" Kagomae asked. "Your soul, miko. As we speak a thousand demons are merging into one. When everything is ready you will fight it. Your soul will be forced from your body and you will be the new Shikon no Tama." Naraku explained. "When?" Kagomae asked sitting down with her back faced to him and staring at the blank wall. "Sunset." Naraku said. "Then leave me until then. I want to be alone." Kagomae ordered. Naraku laughed. "As you wish, miko." Naraku said. "Kisama." Kagome cursed and Naraku closed the door. 


	5. Signs and Dreams

Chapter 5: Signs and Dreams  
  
Inuyasha raced through the trees in a desperate attempt to find Kagomae's scent. It was fading into the forest floor making it harder. "Over here!" he heard a tiny voice call. He raced towards it and found Shippo sniffing in a specific spot. Blood. It was faint but easily detected. It led far into the forest. Soon Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kikyo met up with them. "What's she doing here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Kikyo pointing to Sango. "I may be hurt but I'm not weak. I want to rescue Kagomae too and I'll be damned if your going to stop me." Sango said. Her shoulder was wrapped and the pain was dull. Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hoped onto her. Kikyo placed her arrows on her back and held onto Inuyasha's back. "I owe her my life and I owe Naraku my wrath." she said. Inuyasha frowned. Kagome used to ride on his back like this.but enough about that. They were going to get her back.  
  
--------------------------------------------:------------------------------- ----------- They started following the faint smell of blood, losing and finding the trial constantly. The sun was begging to set and they only had a few hours of daylight left. But they wouldn't stop. As the sent of blood grew stronger the faster the group went. They stopped at a fallen tree trunk where the scent was the strongest. They had to give Kirara a little rest since they had traveled about twenty miles in an hour and a half. Shippo scouted the land and brought back a sharp rock with dry blood on it. "She was here alright." Inuyasha said after smelling the scent and blood mixed on the rock. "Then we must be close." Miroku said. "Send us a sign Kagomae. Where are you?" Shippo yelled. As the last few rays of the sun faded a huge blue beam shot towards the sky. It was only a few miles away. "There is your sign." Kikyo said looking at it. "Then let's go." Inuyasha growled and they started off again.  
  
----------------------------------------: ---------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kagomae walked quietly. As soon as the sun had disappeared so did her illusional room. There was a stone path leading to a large cliff. At the edge of the cliff stood Naraku in his true form. Kagome didn't try to escape this time. She walked slowly unable to cry any more tears. When she reached the top she could see three demons battling. Once one was slain the one who killed it absorbed it's powers and characteristics. Kagome had seen this before. When Naraku was making himself a new body. "It will be soon, miko." He said watching the remaining two demons battle. She nodded. The last few minutes of her life were upon her. She would never see her family or friends again. She would never see Inuyasha again. Though at least he would be happy with his beloved Kikyo. The last demon was slaughtered and the one remaining absorbed it. It rose into the sky and gave a huge roar. Kagome looked right into its blood red eyes. It was time.  
  
---------------------------------------: ----------------------------------- --------------  
  
Naraku leapt up to a higher spot to observe. The demon tried to swing its arm at Kagomae but she dodged it. The arm hit the side of the cliff making it crumble and fall along with Kagomae. She jumped and grabbed a piece of the landing that was still firmly attached to the rest of the cliff. Watching pieces of rock fall to the bottom. Kagomae tried climbing up but the demon grasped her and squeezed her tight. She screamed. It raised her until it could see her clearly and roared in her face. The hand was beginning to crush her body. But she couldn't do it. No matter how much she tired she could not force her soul from her body. Trying to think of anything. The pain was fading and Kagomae was slipping into a state of darkness. She was dying. "Kagomae!" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked around and saw Inuyasha. Then she saw everyone else. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and.and Kikyo. They all gathered near the base of the cliff. Inuyasha drew Tetsiuga and swung it at the demon's tail. It swung back and knocked him hard into the cliff wall. Making a huge vibration and a rockslide covering his body. "No!" Kagomae yelled. "HE WILL NOT DIE!" she screamed in fury and turned her attention back to the demon. "Even if I have to bring you to hell myself." She told the monster. It seemed as if her heart began to glow and a force inside her was stirring. It pushed itself out her body and onto the monster. There was a large explosion of light and everyone was blinded.  
  
------------------------------:---------------------------------------------  
  
When the light had faded everyone was on the ground. The monster was gone and Naraku had fled. As everyone woke up they saw Inuyasha push out off the rocks. He was badly hurt but was determined. "Where is she?" he croaked. They looked around and finally spotted her lying on the ground. Inuyasha limped over to her. There was a hole in her chest where her heart had been. She was still bleeding and was trying to breath. She was barley alive. "Kagomae.you can't die." Inuyasha said to her picking her up and holding her damaged body. She smiled. "How I am still alive I don't know." She said barley a whisper. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up every word. "But I know I will not be here in a few moments." She continued. "Be happy for me Inuyasha. Think of me often. That's all I ask. That way I can be with you forever." She said. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. "That's all I ever wanted." She said and closed her eyes. Her arm fell to her side and she left the living world. "No.Kagomae." Inuyasha yelled. He held her and rocked her back and fourth. "You can't leave me yet. I need you." He said. Sango started crying and Miroku held her and tried to comfort her. Shippo too was crying but he tried as hard as he could not to make a sound. Kagome had taken him in and cared for him when his father died. Now that she was gone too he felt alone. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand." She said and began walking away. It turned out that Inuyasha was no longer hers. She had lost him fifty years ago and that the girl would hold his heart. Forever and a day. Inuyasha buried his head in her chest. He let is tears fall onto her motionless body. "Kagomae. Kagome. Kagomae." He said over and over. "KAGOMAE. WAKE UP. KAGOMAE!!!" 


	6. Epilogue: That's all I ever wanted

Epilogue:  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She found herself still on the swings. She must've fallen asleep! It was night and she was cold. "Ah so your awake." Inuyasha said. He was on the other swing and was about to shake her awake. "How did you get here?" Kagome asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I came to get you and when you weren't home I followed your scent." Inuyasha explained. "Kagomae.are you ok. You were crying in your sleep." Inuyasha said concerned. Kagomae looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was very surprised. 'What's gotten into her?' he thought. After a moment or two he hugged back. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her. She broke the embrace. Then she kissed him lightly. "I am now." She said and smiled. "C'mon. Let's go find the shards." She said holding his hands and walking with him towards the well. As Kagomae walked home with the deeply surprised Inuyasha she promised herself to tell him how she truly felt about him someday. It didn't matter to her anymore if she was just with Inuyasha to find the jewels. As long as she was with him. That was all she ever wanted. 


End file.
